Shinobi Unleashed
by SixPathSage
Summary: After learning the past from the Six Path Sage, Naruto makes a request to return to the past and stop Madara's Moon Eye Plan before it has a chance to begin and to stop the Jūbi's resurrection. Sasuke and Naruto are back and better than ever. However, is their attempt to stop Madara going to succeed. NarutoxOC (Uzumaki Kagura) SasukexKarin Suggestions are welcomed.


**Shinobi Unleashed**

**Author Notes:** This story has been on my mind for some time. Mostly starts off with The Sage of Six Path's talking to Naruto. This is a time travel fanfic. I will be introducing a new female character for Naruto. No Hinata or Sakura for Sasuke or Naruto. Don't hate, most of it is starts off the manga. The chapter two will be my story.

**Chapter 01:** **The Request**

"Am I dead?" Naruto said out loud. Naruto had good reason to assume he died, Madara manage to pull out Kurama from him, well his Yang half and Naruto remembered how he felt like he was dying.

"Why do you think you died? Your ethical view of death is different from that of my time. You must have a strong spirit if you deem yourself 'dead' so easily newbie." A voice said, causing Naruto to turn and see an old man floating there with his eyes closed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks as he started to sit up, finding new strength inside of himself.

"It's a realistic question in this situation. But I'm slightly worried that your opinion might differ from that of your forerunner if you hear my name. I'm the one who brought peace and order to the world, my name is Hagoromo."

Naruto said nothing but glares at the old man as if trying to calculate carefully what was going on. Naruto also couldn't recall that name anyone in his mind.

"Your reaction, I already predicted that you might have reacted that way."

"Sorry Hagoromo-san, but I'm…."

"Well then…" Hagoromo said, finally opening his eyes causing Naruto to nearly shout out loud.

"Those eyes, the Rinnegan!" Naruto said in surprise.

"I see you are indeed good at observing people. I hope you will also be able to understand your current condition realistically, you are not dead 'yet' this is the world deep inside your subconscious. In other words, we are in your mind. I understand your impatience, but it is pointless to hurry at this moment, therefore…"

"Can't you talk in a way I can understand?" Naruto said

"I'm anachronism, the flow of time brought notable changes in people's cultural traditions, news, and ethics. Whenever I travel through time to meet a transmigrant, I can clearly feel the discrepancy in our values. I could also methodically learn new cultures and languages but…"

"Argh, can't you speaking in a way I can understand? I don't have time to listen to your lecture. I got to get back and stop Madara from activating his jutsu."

"The pursuit of words, and any kind of learning is ambiguous. If you cannot come to a mutual understanding because it's hard to find a definition… I will have to take into account my idealistic knowledge and materialistic thinking and speak in a simple way."

"Are you an alien or something? I see you've got some charisma but…" Naruto said as he slump his shoulders down.

"Well that's a bit much isn't it? I, an alien? I guess that makes sense in a weird way thought, also…" he said as he gives a short laugh.

"Eh?" Naruto said looking at the old man.

"You still don't understand? I didn't expect our conversation to be so complex…"

"Oh no, the way you're speaking now is just fine. I can finally understand. I was just surprise because it completely changed all of the sudden!"

"Oh really? Then I'm going to speak this way okay?"

"Yeah but… it's kind of creepy because the way you talk doesn't match your face at all…" Naruto said in a small voice as he gives a small laugh. "I think you should leave some of the complex feeling, otherwise you'll just sound like an idiot."

"Isn't that a bit too much? And who are you calling an idiot! Well, I guess that's what I get for speaking that way… is this a little better?"

"Yeah! That's great. It's perfect for me to understand you."

"Hmm, I think I can understand you too. My name is Hagoromo and as the founder of Ninshū, I am also known as the Rikudō Sennin."

"You're the guy Nagato and Ero-Sennin was talking about?!"

"Oh, I see you know of me."

"You're the one who created ninjutsu in the first place aren't you?"

"No, not ninjutsu, ninshū. My ninshū was made to create hope. Don't mix it up with ninjutsu that was made to create wars."

"Anyway, if you're that hermit, there are many things I want to ask you. But now…"

Hagoromo places his staff in the ground causing it to ripple like water. Naruto look at his reflection before seeing it turn into another imagine of a young boy his age.

"You remind me of my son, Ashura. Anyway, now is the right time, there is something I must entrust with you."

"Ashura? Entrust? Can you stop saying weird things and just get me out of here!" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, but that is something I cannot do. It depends on the people outside in your world to awake you. I can only talk to you right now."

"Once again I don't understand you."

"The point is that now it's useless for you to fret, therefore I'll ask you, no you must ask me, first of all about my mother and my sons." Hagoromo said as he places his staff on the ground. Once again the ground rippled like it was water without actually moving and a woman with horns appeared. "My mother name is Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, she came to your lands from a faraway place. She came to pick the fruit of the holy tree. It's the same holy tree that you've seen in your war. It's fruit is made up of chakra. My mother ate that fruit and was the first person to survive and because of it, she gain the power to rule over the lands."

"Where did your mother come from? Is she stronger than you? It's really true because I learned mothers are scary when they're angry!"

"Where she came from is not important. She was strong, stronger than anyone else. Including myself. People called my mother Usagi no Megami. The people in the lands all worship her and admired her abilities… or they feared her power and some would call her Oni. My mother would later give birth to two sons, I was one of them. To repent for our mothers sin's my brother and I fought against the incarnation of the holy tree and sealed it inside of us. The holy tree struggle to get back the chakra fruit that was stolen from it, but it couldn't. Years later, I too had two sons. The eldest was named, Indra and the younger was called Ashura. I thought them to meaning and sacred art of ninshū. However, they had one big difference. My oldest son had my strong chakra genes and my youngest didn't. the difference was extreme."

"It's getting complex again, in other words?"

"My eldest son Indra was excellent and my younger son Ashura was no good."

"No good, even though he was your son…" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Maybe I shouldn't say this but…" Naruto looks down to see his parents staring at him. "No matter how excellent the parents are, the child doesn't necessarily inherit their whole potential. I think you can understand that. Since you're very much the same as Ashura, right Naruto?"

"I kind of had that feeling."

"You really remind me of Ashura. The things you did too…"

"The things I did too was the same?"

"Yes, Indra and Ashura walked different paths. Indra since birth, manage to awake powerful eyes, he awake the Sharingan at only five years old. He was powerful, gifted and had excellent battle sense. He was called a genius. He manage to do everything on his own and understand that his power was special and different than other people. He also realized that power could make anything come true. On the other hand, Ashura had trouble doing well at anything, even as a child. He could do nothing on his own. To have the same power as his brother, he needed much effort and to have cooperation of other people. And… by suffering and training hard, the chakra within his body bloomed and he succeed in gaining the same power as his brother. He also understood cooperation and the help of other people is what made him strong. He understood what it meant to care for people, and realized that love could make anything come true. In the way Ashura lived, I saw a new possibility. I broke up the power of the Jūbi that was inside of me, and gave names to all his counterparts. I believed that the relationship called corporation was the real power. I also chose Ashura as my successor to Ninshū and hope he would lead everyone to peace. I thought his brother Indra would cooperate too. However, Indra didn't like that and couldn't accept that. That is what started of a long war. Even though their bodies were eventually destroyed, their chakra didn't vanish and they transmigrated over time endlessly."

"Kind of like being possessed by a ghost. So, where's their chakra now?"

"In you Naruto. You have exactly Ashura's chakra. My youngest son, has been reincarnated into you."

Naruto said nothing but just stares at the Hagoromo.

"I can clearly see, Ashura's chakra flowing inside of you. Considering that you are not surprise, I suppose you've somehow already known and was able to sense Ashura presence from within." Hagoromo said nothing and looks at Naruto carefully. "I see, in that case, you probably already know, who Indra was reincarnated as."

"Yeah, into Sasuke." Naruto said as he thought about his skirmish with Sasuke and talking to the rest of the Rookies as well as to Team Gai. "Am I right?"

"Yes. So you did realize it."

"Even before Sasuke and myself, there were… how'd did you call them? Transmigrant? What happen to them?"

"The transmigrant of the generations were Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Hashirama had Ashura powerful chakra while Madara had Indra's chakra and eye techniques. I'm sure you already know what happen to them. However, Madara created an issue before the transmigration was over. He was too obsessed with power and took Hashirama's cells into his own body. In other words, he mixed Indra's chakra with a part of Ashura's. That was able to bring out my chakra and that's how he managed to awaken the Rinnegan. I did think that either Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually do that. I left the stone monument so that people would reconsider. But that failed and it didn't work out the way I had hope."

"So basically, you've been watching over your children fight until now?"

"In a sense, yes."

"I see." Naruto said looking down.

"In ninshū, I explained that chakra is the power to connect people. I believed, that it mustn't be used to increase the power of a single individual. My mother, Kaguya after stopping revolts, continued to control the world with her own power. However my mother's power created conceit and people started to fear it. My mother who was called Usagi no Megami was eventually started to be feared like a real demon. If a single person has too much power, they will get obsessed with it and lose control and themselves. That's what happened to Madara, now and exactly like my mother Kaguya. Now that Indra's transmigration is over, he's using the Jūbi's power to try and get close to me, and to my mother's power. The eternal tsukuyomi isn't just a genjutsu. While continuously showing dreams to people, it also uses their power while keeping them alive. If we don't stop that it will be the end of the world. To the roots of the holy tree, keeping them slaves under its genjutsu. My mother possessed the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. It was a gruesome eye power combination, and she used them to control people. When the chakra become one, a new chakra fruit will be created. If you don't stop that it will be the end of the world." Hagoromo stop talking and looks at Naruto with a smile. "I want you to stop Madara. Unlike the previous transmigrants, you're a bit stupid but clever at the same time. It's eccentric. I think that can make a difference."

"Even though you've done nothing but kept watch over us all when we're living in a mess, you still have faith and believe in us. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I have no right for that. The current world desires Indra's… no…. my mother's method. If that is the natural flow of things, then it means that I'm selfishly trying to stop it for my own personally reasons. By looking at the way the bijū's are currently being used. It's clear that they are kept merely as weapons and not to maintain the balanace and peace of the world. Maybe I was too naïve."

"No, you're not wrong!" Naruto said with a smile.

"He's right old man." A voice said appearing before behind Naruto.

"Gaara's Shukaku, why are you inside of me?"

"Obito manage to take part of our chakra from Madara, he knows how much bijū power you've lost and are in need of it." Gyūki said. (Hachibi)

"Obito did this?"

"A lot has happen Naruto. I am also sealed inside of you now. Now you have all the bijū's chakra in your body and soul Naruto." Yin Kurama said.

"Kurama's other half?"

"That prophecy you foretold old man has finally come." Kurama said.

"That's right, Kurama. Just like Gamamaru predicted, the blue-eyed boy that would call the name of all nine beasts would appear to play with them." Hagoromo said to Kurama as he turns his attention back to Naruto. "I see you have something that attracts people to you. I can also understand why you could summon my soul and why Ashura would choose you to be his reincarnation." Hagoromo said with a sad smile. "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama…." Hagoromo said pulling all nine bijū's in their perfect form to surround both Naruto and himself. "The time has come for you all to play with the child of prophecy and for you all to change the world. Uzumaki Naruto, what do you want to do? I want to know your honest opinion. How do you want this fight to end?"

Naruto said nothing and stares at Kurama.

"Maybe I really resemble Ashura, the only difference is that I'm just a stupid kid with a big dream. There are also many things I don't understand. However, I know what friends are, and I would do anything to protect them. No matter how much I have to suffer doing so. That's the shinobi way.

"That's your answer?" Hagoromo said to both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes." They said in union.

"In the past I left everything to Ashura and didn't pay enough attention to Indra. That is what created and caused all these problems you've been having today. Lift up your dominate arm and I shall give you my power. This is my decision, from now on, Naruto, Sasuke… you'll be the ones to decide what to do."

"Sasuke and I aren't related but we are great friends. However…. There is one thing I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"You said this is a plane in my mind. Time is different here that usual. Does that mean, we can wake up whenever we want to?"

Hagoromo blinks and stares at Naruto as did Sasuke.

"I didn't think of that. You want to go back and stop Madara before his plan could come to fruit."

"Yes." Naruto said.

"What do you say Sasuke? If I send you back, you'll be where you were when you received a taste of my power. You won't see your family again."

"I agree with Naruto, he for once… has the right idea. We can stop all of Madara's plan before it even begins to take effect."

"Very well, give me your dominate hand and you will awake the first time you are both touch by my power. Also, I will combine your chakra's together so you are both more powerful than my son's were; including me. Stop Madara, but don't lose yourselves. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Naruto wants us to go back in time. However, can I ask for something?"

"You may."

"I want Naruto's insight on situations." Sasuke said.

"Very well you shall have that. And you Naruto, what do you want from Sasuke."

"I guess, I want his… how do you say it, when you want to be smart?"

"His intellect." Hagoromo said as he smiled. He brought his hands up and disappeared.

A flash of light appeared causing them to disappear from the room as well.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto open their eyes and stood up. Sasuke was reeking of purple chakra that was giving off a sinister feeling. Naruto open his own eyes and got up.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a surprise tone of voice. But her eyes showed she was afraid.

"I see Orochimaru place a curse seal on you. Let me…" Naruto said as he place a hand on Sasuke's neck causing the purple chakra to vanish leaving Sasuke standing there with his bangs covering his left eye but his right showed a fully mature Sharingan staring at the three Sound Shinobi's.

"I remember this place." Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"We're going to retreat. The situation is against us." Dosu said.

"Don't be scared of these half dead kids. Take this Zankūkyokuha!"

"Who are you aiming at?" Sasuke said from behind Zaku before punching him in the jaw. Zaku flew across the clearing before landing in a tree causing the tree to break.

"This is bad." Dosu said.

"Yeah, bad for you." Sasuke said looking at Dosu with both eyes.

"What is that eye?" Dosu said as he stares into Sasuke's left eye.

Dosu brought his right arm up and a strange sound filled the area. Sasuke and Naruto however looked unfazed.

"Nice try." Naruto said clapping his hands together causing Dosu to fly backwards. The shockwave ended and both Sasuke and Naruto turn to look at Kin who was shacking in her boots.

"I'm out of here." Kin said running into Sasuke; who appeared in front of her path before impaling her with his left arm.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Sakura said in shocked.

Above them Neji watch the whole thing. He was shaking. Mostly in fright and fear.

'_Who are those two? Where did they get so much power?'_

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys like the changed I did. Please don't discredit the fact I mimic the manga, I did so to make this chapter. I won't do so again for my future chapters. Also note that Secrets of the Force and Fairy Tale will be having a update soon within a weeks time.

Rikudō Sennin – Sage of Six Paths

Usagi no Megami – Rabbit Goddess

Oni – Demon

Jūbi – Ten Tails

Zankūkyokuha – Extreme Decapitating Airwaves


End file.
